Shoot and Score
by sayyhyysh
Summary: Sometimes you just have to shoot your shot... especially off the court
1. Chapter 1

Here is a little something that I been working on for quite some time. I have a couple chapters but I am not exactly sure where this is going or if it is even good.

Please let me know if you like it and I should continue or if I should just quit now and go flip some burgers

Anyway... I do not owe SoN (such a bummer)

Enjoy! 

* * *

"King is down by 4 with only 30 seconds to go. Davies has the ball. She takes the long 3 and makes it. King is only down by 1. Southwestern goes to inbound the ball. Looks like King is going to foul. Oh no Davies stole the ball! She takes it out. Looks like she is going to hold it for the last shot. 5… Davies takes a dribble. 4… She does a little crossover. 3… She takes a step back and shoots the ball. 2… 1… ITS IN! SHE HAS DONE IT AGAIN! ASHLEY DAVIES HAS GIVEN HER TEAM AN UNDEFEATED REGULAR SEASON!"

"Ms. Davies? Ms. Davies? Are you with us?"

"Huh?" I say and the rest of the class erupts in laughter.

"I said are you with us?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

Mrs. Combs waves me off and goes back to her lesson. I hate English and she knows I do. I just don't see how read some stupid book about Romeo and Juliet is going to help me in the real world. I mean it's not like anyone is ever going to walk up to you and ask you to interpret what the hell any of this book means. Plus how does she expect me to pay attention after last nights game. It was one of the best I've played and we are undefeated going into the playoffs. It has been such a great year. We have beaten some really great teams and I know it's our year to win it all. There is no chance that we will lose before the title game and even in that game we are the favorites, no matter what team it is.

Oh my bad I should probably explain. The name is Ashley Davies. Some of you may know me as the daughter of the late, great Raife Davies. But others know me as Ashley Davies, the star basketball player that is all over every high school hoops website and magazine. Now before you say 'oh this girl has a big head', let me explain. Basketball is what my family's lives revolve around. Me and both of my brothers, Aiden and Ashton,were basically born with the rock in our hands. My father was all state and an absolute stud in college. He made it to the NBA and was a great player for 5 years. He could have been one of the best to ever play if it weren't for his blown out knee that ended his career. My sister on the other hand is a cheerleader like my mom but I guess you can say she ties into it all. Anyway we were basically breed to play ball. In my house it's usually basketball 24/7 and I love it. I love my life and I love everything about it. I have the money. I have the friends. I have a great family. I seem to have almost everything a girl could want in life. All except...

_Ring!_

The sound of the bell bring my out of my thoughts. I grab my bag and rush out of the class. There is absolutely no reason for me to be in that hell hole any longer than I must. As I am practically running out of class, I bump into Mrs. Combs.

"Sorry Mrs. C," I say hoping to limit this conversation to an apology and not a lecture.

"It's quite alright Ashley," she says, "however, I wanted to talk to you about your lack of focus in my class."

I guess not. "Yeah about that… I am really sorry, Mrs. C. I was just daydreaming about the game last night and I know that's not a good excuse and I'm just sorry." I really hope she just let's this go.

"Ashley, I know English isn't your favorite subject but all I ask is that you just please try to keep your head in class."

"I will, Mrs. C. I promise."

"Good because you are very bright and I would hate to have to keep giving you these," she says as she hands me paper with a big C on it. I suddenly realize that it's the paper I wrote about how the conflicts present in Romeo and Juliet relate to today's society. To be honest, I just made a bunch of stuff up and hoped I could get a passing grade on it. I see I was wrong.

As I walk out of the classroom, I stuff the paper in my bag hoping to forget it. I know that I need to focus more in school but it's almost impossible when I am doing so much for basketball. Thankfully it is lunch time and I can just hang out with my friends and not have to worry about much of anything.

I walk into the quad for lunch and sit at our usual table. I pull out my phone to check my texts. Two from Briana. Two from Stephanie. One from Andrea. And one from Kyla. I open the one from Kyla because the rest aren't important right now. It says 'going to be a little late for lunch, have squad business to tend to'. I text back a quick 'ok' and put my phone away. Just as I look up I see Aiden and his COTW (chick of the week) walking toward the table. There are so many of them that I've stopped caring to learn their names.

"Hey Ash." he says while COTW stands there with a stupid look on her face. Wait I've seen her before. I've met her before. I remember her being at one of the parties the football team through in the fall. Wait I'm pretty sure I've slept with her before… EW! This is so wrong on soooo many levels. I have to remember to tell him about this later at home.

"Hey Aid." I finally speak up after a few seconds of staring at COTW. You may be saying 'if you both sleep around, how has this never happened before' well I'll tell you why because 1) I don't mess with straight chicks. They are nothing but trouble and will do nothing but break your heart. 2) I tend to not mess with girls that go to King. It's too weird afterward and usually involves drama. And if there is one thing that I stay away from, it is drama. I hate of the cliche high school drama that usually takes place so any chance I get to separate myself from it, I do.

"Oh Ash this is Sarah. She's in my English class." I look up and give her a small smile and wave. She quickly waves back. "So where are Ky, Glen, and Chels?" he asks with a mouth full of MY fries. Guys are such pigs!

I shake my head at him and respond "Well Ky is taking care of cheer shit and Glen and Chelsea are probably making out in the janitor's closet like always." I swear those two are so cute it is kinda sickening… no I take that back, it is sickening. They can't go like 2 minutes without going at it. And they don't even care where they are. It can be in public, in private. They don't care.

Aiden nods. Then I hear the most angelic laugh ever to be heard by these ears. It's like hearing what silk feels like. It doesn't even take any time to realize who it is. When I look up I found see that angel, Spencer Carlin.

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hello All

Thank you all for your awesome reviews! I'm not gonna lie, I am much more nervous for you all to read this next chapter. I hope you all like it and if not, it is still not too late for me to get that job flipping burgers.

Once again: I do not claim ownership for the SoN or its characters.

Hope you all enjoy! Please R &R!

* * *

Spencer. Carlin. She is what I imagine to be the perfect person. She has this long sun kissed blonde, wavy hair. She wears these short skirts and tight shirts that conform to her body in all of the perfect places. Her skin has this beautiful glow to it that makes you just want to reach out and touch it. She is _easily_ the hottest girl in school (me not included, of course). However, I promised my sister that I would never try anything with her and I always stay true to my words. So she will always be just a piece of eye candy for me.

I'm brought back from my Spencer filled daydream when someone starts poking me. Aiden is poking me. Why is Aiden poking me?

"WHAT DUDE!? WHAT DO YOU POSSIBLY WANT!?" I snap. 'Cause, come on, who the hell wants someone poking them?

"Whoa killer. Relax. Don't go all Mayweather on me." He says throwing his hands up in surrender. I swear he's so dramatic.

"Shut up idiot."

"Still crushing on a certain Carlin are we?" He is so annoying.

I go to respond when I'm cut off. "Dude I knew it. I totally knew it." I snap my head up at the familiar voice. "I always knew Ash wanted to switch teams and get all of this. You just confirmed it. Thanks bro." He and Aiden bump fists. Boys are such dumbasses. I'm so happy that they aren't the only option.

"Not you stupid that will only ever happen in your dreams. He's talking about your sister. " I say to Glen as he and Chelsea sit down. Then I turn back to my idiot brother, "And I'm not crushing on her, I just think she's hot." I make sure to mumble that last part.

They both give me a knowing look. "You know, everyone at school knows you like her." Oh hey COTW, I mean Sarah, almost forgot you were here. "It's kinda obvious."

"Why thank you for your much needed input." Sarcasm and I are very close friends. "I promise that the next time I want your opinion, I will ask you."

"Whatever." She mumbles and rolls her eyes.

You may think that I'm a bitch but I'm not. It's just I really don't need her input. I already know how much shit I'm going to get from these guys. It happens every single time this topic comes up. I'm just glad Kyla isn't here. She gives me more shit than everyone else. Every time it comes up, she makes sure to try to discourage me from trying anything with Spencer because she wouldn't want me to corrupt her and then break her heart and it would cause Kyla to choose sides and it most likely wouldn't be mine. Those are her exact words, I've heard this speech so many times that I have them memorized. This little game we play is like a revolving door. Someone brings her up. Everyone teases me about liking her. Then Kyla yells at me for 30 minutes about why I can never pursue and how she'd hate me forever if I did.

"Anyway, she asked me about you yesterday." Glen said. That caught my attention. I don't think I've ever been more interested in anything that he has said before.

"Wait what? What did she say? What did you say?" I hurry out, but soon regret because everyone raises their eyebrows. "I meant why." Maybe they'll believe that one.

"Suuuure you did." Wow thanks Chelsea, 2 minutes ago you were my favorite person at this table. Not so much anymore.

"Well she-"

"Hey guys!" He's cut off by the most annoying person in all of the state of California. "What are we talking about?" Kyla practically yells as she sits down.

"Oh nothing, just talking about the crush Ashley has on Spencer." Aiden says with that stupid smirk of his. I think you guys are starting to see why Ashton is my favorite sibling.

I'm going to be the bigger person and ignore those two, "Glen, please finish what you were saying before you were so _rudely _interrupted."

"Yeah, umm, oh it's nothing really she just asked if the rumors about you liking her were true and if all the rumors about what type of person you are, are true." Shit I really hope that he didn't say anything bad about me. Glen is a good guy but he just plays around too much, so it's really a coin toss on what was said. Just as I go to ask another question, he continues. "I told her that I don't think so and that you've never said anything about it around me and that you aren't as horrible as everyone thinks. And she just nodded and left." That's a great friend right there. Feign ignorance and play clueless.

I wonder what made her ask that. It's weird that she has this sudden interest in me. Whatever it is I'm sure Kyla is going to make sure to find out and discourage her from wanting to know more. Hmm maybe she likes me. What!? No, Davies. She's straight and even if she was there's no way you can do anything about it. This is so weird.

I guess Kyla can sense my internal debate because she grabs me and drags me out of the quad and into an empty hallway. She has this weird way to sense what I'm thinking. She calls it twin-lepathy.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that good old mom and dad somehow created both of us at the same time. But the crazy thing is that we are _nothing _alike. We are polar opposites. She's stuck up. I'm laid back. She's a girly girl. I'm more of a tomboy. She actually gives a shit about what others think. I, on the other hand, couldn't care less. I'm more like my brothers. We get each other. Kyla is always bitching and nagging at everything I do. She tries to control me and the things I do for some reason. I personally don't see why she cares so much.

"- before. Am I right or wrong?" Damn I knew I should have been listening. This always happens, she gives me a long speech and I tune her out. So I give her my best smile and nod. Hopefully she doesn't notice. "And of course you weren't listening to me. I don't even know why I try." With that she turns to leave but I grab her arm before she gets too far.

"I'm sorry Ky. What did you say?" I try to sound like I care and don't know what this is about. I just don't want to be on her shit list. She turns into a monster when she's pissed. When we were younger she once pushed my off the swing because I didn't want to play tag with her. I broke my arm.

She takes a long sigh, "I said I hope you weren't thinking about trying anything with Spencer because she doesn't need you coming around and messing her up. She's a good girl. The last thing she needs is you saying something to her and/or tricking her into sleeping with you, or whatever you do to these girls, and dumping her like she's trash. I've seen this happen too many times to count. She's my friend and I really would appreciate it if you took my advice and stayed away. I don't want to lose her because you want to use her as a play toy." She says through gritted teeth and I'm in a state of shock.

Part of me is hurt that my sister feels this way about me. I know that I have a history but I am always respectful to the girls that I mess around with and I always let them know of my intentions before anything happens. It's not my fault that they don't stick to the agreement. The other part of me wants to punch her in the face for even coming at me like this. I can't believe she just said that.

"Are you fucking kidding me Kyla!?" I guess we are going with the latter set of emotions on this one. I get in her face and yell because my blood is boiling. "Didn't I already say I wouldn't try anything with her!? And didn't I already tell you that you have nothing to worry about!? I gave you my word and I meant it, but I don't know. Maybe I'll just do it to piss you off." I make sure to smirk after I'm finished and turn around and storm off before she can even get another word in.

That little conversation with Kyla has me fuming. She needs to learn to mind her own fucking business. What I do and who I do it with, has nothing to do with her. I have told her multiple times that I don't want anything to do with Spencer, yet she keeps bringing this shit to me like I'm a liar or something. Ashley Davies may be a lot of things but a liar isn't one of them.

I'm so riled up about Kyla that I don't notice the body coming straight towards me until I've collided with it. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't even see you th-" I look down to see the one and only Spencer Carlin trying to pick up her binder and all of her papers that fell. Once I'm out of my momentary daze, I drop down to help her pick everything up.

"Thanks." She finally says after we've picked all of the papers. She gives me a huge smile and the first thing I notice is how perfect and white her teeth are.

Wait I forgot something... oh yeah to respond "no problem. It was..uh..kinda was my fault." I give her my signature smile because for some reason words just aren't forming right now and well you know it would be rude not to.

"Yeah you know it's dangerous to not pay attention while walking. You can end up with serious injuries to yourself or somebody else, so maybe you should start watching where you're walking." I melt because there goes that smile again.

"Yeah, well, umm..maybe I'm just..uh.. feeling a little dangerous lately." I tease and that wonderful laugh from earlier makes an appearance.

"Umm ok then I'll make a mental note to stay clear of you and your _dangerous_ self." She teases back but putting air quotes around dangerous. Just as I'm thinking of a come back, the bell that warns us that we have one minute to get to class, rings. "Well I have to get to class, I'll see you around."

"Yeah see ya." And with that she's off.

Was she flirting with me? I think she was and, of course, I couldn't think of anything to say. Absolutely tongue tied. I never get tongue tied around girls. I'm usually quick on my feet and able to charm any girl I choose. Maybe it's because my mind was still reeling from the conversation I just had with Kyla. Yeah that must be it because there is no other logical explanation as to why I was so awkward.

_Ring! _

Damn. Now I'm late to class. Welp I probably should go get a pass from Coach. That is one of the biggest perks about being the best player on the team; Coach will do anything to make sure I stay out of trouble. Well almost anything.

The rest of the school day went by pretty boring and uneventful. I guess I can rack that up as a positive. I'm not really sure I could have handled another confrontation with Kyla and not become violent.

Now it's on to my favorite part of the day. Basketball. In my life I have two escapes from the real world: basketball and music. But basketball is my first love. I can go shoot around for hours upon hours and never get tired of it. No matter what is going on in my life I know the sound of the ball bouncing and the feel of it rolling off my fingers will always bring me to a place of calmness and zen.

Music, however, is my secret lover. It gives me the ability to express myself in ways that no one can understand. I don't have to be the tough basketball star. I can be emotional without fear of judgement.

I change into my practice uniform. Then walk out into the gym. No one else is here because practice doesn't start for another 10 minutes. I'm in the middle of a jump shot when the door to the gym opens. It's probably one of my teammates, so I pay it little attention and continue on with shooting around. That is until I hear that stupid and annoying voice. Kyla. Just hearing it pisses me off.

"What are you doing?" I ask in an extremely irritated voice.

"What does it look like? We're practicing. I didn't know it took a genius to figure that out." She says a little too loud for my liking.

"How are you practicing here, if we're practicing here? This is our gym. Isn't that why they gave you the your little stupid dance room?" I know from experience that one way to get to Kyla is by trash talking cheerleading. Although I personally have no problem with it, I mean what lesbian wouldn't like a bunch of girls jumping around in short skirts? None. That's how many!

"Well last time I checked you didn't own this gym." She says getting closer to my face.

"Actually I do. You see that banner up there?" I say getting more in her face and pointing to my banner for being the all-time scoring leader at King. "And that one?" I point to my All-State banner. "And that one?" I point to my Player of the Year banner. By now we are pretty much chest to chest. "So yes this is my gym."

"Whoa guys!" We are pulled apart by two cheerleaders. "Umm Ashley we know you guys have practice here but they are doing electrical work in the dance room and coach doesn't want us in the gym with the guy's team. So we came in here, but if it's that big of an issue we will leave." Spencer says.

"No it's fine you guys stay. It's no problem with me." I smile and wink because I know it will Kyla will see it. As I'm walking away, I heard Kyla mumbling something about me under her breath. I choose to ignore her because practice is about to start and I need to focus.

After practice, I feel a shit load better. I knew I would. Just hearing the ball go through the net helps me release. I was on fire today and I may have put on a little show. But it's not my fault; I was angry and took it out on the ball. And there may have been someone that I wanted to impress.

Now all I really want to do is go home to relax and get something to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

*slowly walks back into your life like I haven't been MIA for a couple of months and hope you don't notice*

Sup everyone! I hope you all had a happy holidays and a great start to the new year. I deeeeply apologize for the disappearing act. The holidays kicked my butt, and I decided it would be a good idea to add the stress of proposing to my girlfriend (don't worry she said yes). Anyway, although I haven't posted, I have been writing, so I have a few chapters under my belt.

Enjoy! and please R&R! :)

* * *

I am mentally drained from today. I have seriously had enough of Kyla's shit. It's like it never stops with her. I try with her, I swear I do, but it just seems like it's never enough. She wants me to be her little puppet, and that's never going to happen. I just wish she would mind her own business.

When I pulled up to my house, I saw that Kyla's car was already there. I let out a huge sigh. Internally, I am debating if I should go in or go somewhere else. You know what? This is my house too. I'm tired and I'm not going to allow her to chase me away. I get my book bag and get out of the car. When I reach the front door, I hear a car pulling into the driveway. I don't think too much of it because it's probably just Aiden and Ashton, their practice probably ran late. I leave the door wide open and walk into the house and see Kyla watching TV. I just roll my eyes and keep walking, she's not even worth my time.

I throw my stuff on the floor in my room. I have some calculus homework but I'll do it another day. All I want to do is listen to music and relax. Oh and probably go watch funny videos on Twitter. It is a mindless task and mindless is exactly I need right now. I'm glad that today is Friday but tomorrow is going to be a long, torturing day. We have to play big happy family for one of Mike's work event things. Ugh! Please kill me now!

Mike Thomson is my mom's husband. They got married 5 years ago. He's a doctor and he is getting an award for something great that he did. They met through one of my mom's friends that he was treating for a botched boob job. Five dates later, he was being introduced to us as her new boyfriend. I like him and think he is a great guy and he makes mom happy. That's all that really matters. Especially with all of the heartache and headaches my father put her through, I am glad she finally has someone that can love her and appreciate her the way she deserves.

I change into shorts and a tank top and grab my iPad and headphones. Once I find the right playlist, I lay down.

Music has always been an escape for me. There are so many different types and there are songs about everything you could possibly think of. It allows me to transform into a different me and express how I feel. Whether I'm sad and wanna listen to slow, soft songs or I'm happy and wanna hear fast, upbeat music as loud as possible.

When I was about 4, my father and uncle opened a music store. I remember I would go and listen to the different artists. They ranged from rock stars to country singers to rappers to pop stars, and each one made me feel something powerful. Yet each feeling was different. And music quickly found a place in my heart. Of course it's nowhere as important as basketball, but it's pretty high up there.

I'm drawn from my thoughts when my bed dips. Turning over I see my mom motioning for me to take out my headphones.

"Hey mom. I didn't even know that you were home." Maybe I should be more observant as to what's going on around me.

"Yeah I was in my office downstairs." My mother is a well known divorce lawyer. She represents many celebrities. Ever wonder how Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes got a divorce so fast? That was all mom.

"Anyway," she says standing up "we ordered pizza. I got you barbecue chicken." That brings a smile to my face. You haven't lived until you've had barbecue chicken pizza. I'm pretty sure it comes straight from heaven.

"Thanks mom!" I jump up and give her a kiss on the cheek before running out of my room.

When I walk into the kitchen, there are about 10 cheerleaders sitting around the island in the middle of the kitchen. For some odd reason, they all stop their conversation to turn and look at me.

"Umm hi ladies." I say a smile and small wave. That's when I see the Spencer. The blonde beauty is sitting next to my sister eating pizza.

"Hey Ash. We were just talking about you." Brittany Tolliver says with a little smirk. Now I'm intrigued. This girl is seriously hot. She has long black hair with green eyes and her body is to die for. I noticed that earlier while I was watching them practice.

Grabbing a plate, I sit down across from Brittany and next to Spencer but not next to Kyla. "Oh really?" She nods. "About what? All good I hope." I question while opening the box of heaven and grabbing a slice.

"Well... we were discussing which basketball players were the hottest. I, of course, chose you." I swear at the moment I actually heard Kyla roll her eyes. That only gives me motivation to continue because I know it will only piss her off.

I smirk. "Really now?" She nods. "Cool. So what about the rest of you guys?" They all give me a blank look.

Finally Jessica Dixon spoke up, "how about we make a deal?"

"Like?"

"If you tell us the hottest cheerleaders, we'll tell you our answers..." Hmm maybe it wasn't a good idea to start this conversation. I don't want to have any of these girls feeling some way if I don't say them. But hey where is the fun in that.

"Uhhh sure. But you guys gotta go first."

These girls have spent 20 minutes drooling over the guy's team. Yuck! I seriously forgot that they are all hetero. I have noticed that Spencer has been really quite.

"Hey Carlin, why so quiet?" I question loud enough to get everyone's attention. She immediately turns red.

"I-um-well-" Suddenly I feel guilty for even bringing it up.

"Whoa relax. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. I'm sorry." Great Davies now she probably thinks that you are some kind of inconsiderate asshole.

"It's fine." She says softly.

There's a moment of silence before Brittany decides to say something. "I know what you are trying to do Ashley, and it's not going to work. It's your turn."

"Well I think number 5 on the girl's team is pretty sexy." Yup that is me. I know that's not what we agreed on but I'm not sure how comfortable I am with the agreement anymore. This whole thing is suddenly seeming super juvenile to me.

"Wow way to be completely full of yourself, Ash. But that's not what we agreed on." Oh I know it isn't Destiny but it was worth a try.

"Well that is my answer. Plus I am not wrong in what I said." I know I'm probably not going to get out of this but stalling never hurts.

"Stop being such a chicken and just tell us." Jessica decides to blurt out.

I think she really wants me to say her. But it's not me feeding my ego. When we were younger, her and Kyla used to be BBFs and she would always hang around us. Then once we got to high school she stopped. It was really weird for someone to be there every minute of every day, then have them suddenly stop. It also kinda sucked because she was like another sibling to me (like I need more of those). Anyway, sometime last year I started to hear that she's had the crazy crush on me since like 8th grade, and by the look on her face I have a good feeling if I don't say her she will be deeply hurt or offended... so her! That's one.

Umm I'll stick with the safe choice: Brittany. Hopefully that'll be enough and I'll make it out of this unscathed.

"Uhh Tolliver and Dixon." I rush out and hope that it's over because I really wanna go back upstairs now.

"What was that? I've seemed to have missed what you said. Would you mind speaking a little louder?" Samantha Westwood said.

Seriously, what is it with these girls? I know they really don't care about my opinion, so why are they pushing for it so hard?

I sigh, "I said Tolliver and Dixon." Everyone seems to be confused. It's like they were expecting me to say something else.

I get up to wash my plate off and put it in the dishwasher. "Well I'll see you ladies at school Monday. Have a nice weekend." With that I walk out. On the way out I hear some whispers. What is with those girls?

When I reach the top of the stairs, I notice Ashton's door is open. He is sitting at his desk sketching something on his pad. He is a great artist. I asked him to make a memorial piece for my dad that I can get tattooed.

I walk in and sit on the bed,"what's up little bro?" My brother jumps at the sound of my voice. I guess he was really focused on whatever he was doing and didn't hear me.

"Shit. You scared me. I didn't hear you come in." He says. Throwing a crumpled piece of paper at me.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were that focused." I shrug and lay down.

"Yeah well I was. Now what do you want?"

"Nothing. Just came to see how you were. I feel like we don't talk as much."

Ashton and I are the closest of all of us. I don't know if it's how close our names are or what but I found that he is the easiest to talk to and the most like me in our family. Aiden is the typical jock. Most of the time he is hanging out with the guys on the team or he is at the gym. He rarely pays attention to what is going on around here. Kyla and I are opposites as you know. Most of the time we stay out of each other's way. But Ashton, he and I click. It's as simple as that. I tell him everything and I'm pretty sure he tells me everything. He is definitely one of my best friends.

"Oh I saw you downstairs with the cheerleaders." I nod. "And sitting next to Spencer." Another nod. "So are you going to ever to ask her out?"

"You know I can't do that I have ru-"

" Ashley we all know about your rules. And to be honest they kinda are stupid. I get that you are trying to protect yourself but if you never take that risk you'll never know. Plus maybe you should start by at least being her friend and getting to know her." He finishes.

"I'll think about it." I stand up and walk out of the room.

This kid is off his rocker. He has no clue what the hell he is talking about. Why would I break the rules I've spent so long putting in place. Being friends and not acquaintances with her does sort of sound nice but what makes him think we even have anything in common to be friends.

When I make it to my room, I face plant on my bed. After I don't know how long, grab my phone and text my best friend, Taylor.

Taylor has been my best friend since birth. We were actually born in the same hospital on the same day and our moms became friends after being roommates in the hospital. They thought it would be cute for us to be friends. So we had playdates and joint birthday parties since before I can remember. She is more like a sister to my than a friend and I know I can trust her with my life. She has always been there to give me great advice.

I spend the rest of the night texting Taylor about my conversation with Ashton. She seems to agree with me. There's no way I should try to become friends with Spencer because that would only make me attached. And if I got attached, it could only escalate from a crush to more. And that would not end well for me.


End file.
